1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fasteners and, in particular, to threaded fasteners customarily engaged into cast bosses. It pertains especially to repair units for such fastening situations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fasteners are prehistoric. Threaded fasteners are, at the least, ancient. Many clamps have been proposed, used and patented. But a search of the pertinent prior art has failed to reveal any suitable repair units for clamps, bosses, and the like.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will appear more clearly from the following description of a non-limiting illustrative embodiment and the accompanying drawings in which like numerals designate like parts throughout the several views.